


Astrology

by sasukesdumpling



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, baby sns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdumpling/pseuds/sasukesdumpling
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are twelve. Itachi is an asshole.They meet at the lake.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	Astrology

**Author's Note:**

> written from the prompt: zodiac, lake, wind chimes, broken toe, symphony

Naruto has never believed in Zodiacs. Astrology. It's something he sort of hates. Sort of. He detests having something define what he's meant to be, everything predetermined and robbing him of his choice. 

  
Sasuke is a Leo. Astrology says Sasuke is a prick because he's a Leo with a Scorpio moon. But Naruto thinks Sasuke is a prick just because. 

  
They meet by the lake, like they always do on blue black evenings. The water glitters and it almost looks endless. But Naruto has drowned in that lake before, and he knows there is a bottom to its depths.

  
They sit under shades of green trees, dark violet in the night. But the moon peeks through the spaces between leaves. And Sasuke can see Naruto's blue eyes sparkle at him, prettier and more dangerous than any body of water.

  
"I broke my toe," Sasuke says. He's wearing flip flops and his bandaged pinkie toe bleeds pink through the cloth. 

  
Naruto picks at his itchy orange jacket. It's the only one he owns. 

  
"Itachi says that he broke his ankle once and he still scored more than his whole team combined."

  
Looking up at him, Naruto's jaw trembles. His eyes are furious. He almost looks feral, this lone wolf cub, half of his face patched up and bruising from recess and street basketball fights. "Yeah, that's cus Itachi is stupid. Iruka sensei said that if you played with injured fingers your fingers are gonna rot. Maybe Itachi's brain rotted cus he was too busy being up his own ass."

  
Sasuke laughs. And his laugh is like windchimes, a little unsettling but so pretty Naruto's brain goes quiet. He wants to be closer to him.

  
"My brother is a little weird."

  
Naruto sneers at that. "He's not weird. He's an asshole."

  
"Once he told me I would go to hell if I liked boys but the next day he introduced his boyfriend to our parents."

  
Naruto goes quiet. He stares at the space between the two of them, where the dirt is untouched and everything is undisturbed. 

"Do-" he starts, "Do you? Do you, like boys?"

  
Sasuke just smiles at him. His smile is so damn intoxicating and beautiful Naruto's heart starts singing symphonies. He hears the drumming pick up, heavenly and divine and his brain goes all hazy. 

  
**Gross.**

  
"Yeah. I like you." Sasuke's smile is scarily beautiful. 

  
Everything goes blank for him. Everything is warm and cold at the same time. The dark blue of night is suddenly pink with the warmth of Naruto's feelings. His fingers and cheeks are tingling. What is he gonna do... Sasuke means that find of Like, right?

  
As he looks up, Sasuke is reaching out to cup his swollen bandaged cheek, so tenderly, it makes Naruto want to cry. Sasuke's eyes are heavy with affection. 

"I- I like you too," Naruto says. And he's crying a little. A lot. 

  
Sasuke nuzzles his nose and rubs at his round cheek. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @ uchimakiluv 
> 
> tumblr @ sasukesdumpling 
> 
> comments are precious to me


End file.
